1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for a fluidic, or hydraulic, piston-cylinder actuator and more particularly pertains to a new anti-theft device for locking a telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuator in an extended piston position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-theft devices for a fluidic, or hydraulic, piston-cylinder actuator is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-theft devices for a fluidic, or hydraulic, piston-cylinder actuator heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art anti-theft devices for a fluidic, or hydraulic, piston-cylinder actuator include U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,215; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,074; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,644; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,680; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,124; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,199.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new anti-theft device. The inventive device includes an elongate strut wall member having an arcuate wall portion with a pair of side wall portions. The side wall portions are spaced apart to define an elongate channel extending between the first and second ends of the strut wall member. The channel is designed for receiving the extended piston portion of a piston-cylinder actuator therein. Each side wall portion has an aperture extending through each of them. The distal end of an elongate locking pin is insertable through the apertures of the side wall portions such that the locking pin is extendible between the side wall portions across the channel of the strut wall member. The locking pin has a locking bore positioned towards its distal end for extending a shank portion of a lock therethrough to hold the extended piston portion of a piston-cylinder actuator within the channel when the locking pin is extended through the apertures of the side wall portions. One end of an elongate flexible member is coupled to one of the side wall portions while the other end of the flexible member is coupled to the proximal end of the locking pin.
In these respects, the anti-theft device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a telescopic fluidic piston-cylinder actuator in an extended piston position.